


【全职】【韩叶/all叶】所以叶修到底喜欢谁

by sniff_xiuxiu



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 韩叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniff_xiuxiu/pseuds/sniff_xiuxiu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【全职】【韩叶/all叶】所以叶修到底喜欢谁

tips:  
折手指游戏，每个人伸出一只手，五根手指代表五次机会。每个人轮流说一件自己做过的事情，参与游戏的人里面做过同样事情的人要折起一根手指。最先用完五次机会的人出局接受惩罚。  
01  
世邀赛进行到半途，夏意正浓。  
小组赛出线的中国队距离残酷的淘汰赛还有一个月的时间，一直以来很凶残的叶领队难得给队员们放了一周的假。  
所以，炎炎夏日，空调棉被，黄昏渐近，再加上荣耀女神，本该完美。  
如果不是某天酒店突然停电的话。  
02  
“靠靠靠！怎么回事？”  
停电的时候张佳乐正在帮霸图抢boss，眼看着一只75级的野图就要收入囊中，没想到这时候停了电。不知道会便宜哪家的小婊砸。  
张佳乐很生气的拉开门，没有空调的屋子有点闷。  
“哟？怎么这么大火气？”  
03  
叶修叼着根没点燃的烟倚在对面房间的门框上，显然也是出来透气的。  
苏黎世的夏天也不凉快，叶修的脖颈上已经有些薄汗，身后的衣料也有点潮湿，轻轻的贴在皮肤上。  
他斜着眼睨张佳乐。  
“霸图里面那个神枪手是你吧？这么浮夸的打法换职业也掩盖不了。给你们放假好好休息休息怎么还抢上boss了？明天想加训啊？”  
“靠！你不也在抢？”  
明明这人不说话的时候挺招人的，为什么一张嘴就这么讨人嫌呢？  
怪不得微博上投票［你最想亲的职业选手］叶修高居第一。评论里一水儿的亲（ri）到他闭嘴。忘了说，排名紧随其后的是黄少天。  
“我是领队，张同学。领队没带帐号卡手痒。”叶修说着，右手中指和无名指夹下了嘴里叼着的烟，轻轻摆弄了几下，撩的人心痒。  
04  
算了，看在他手这么好看的份上，当然是选择原谅他了。  
05  
“张同学你说什么？手？”  
完了，好像说漏了内心小剧场。  
“哦，我是说玩不玩折手指游戏，反正停电，闲着也是闲着。”  
张佳乐为自己的机智点赞。  
“多大了啊你？黑灯瞎火玩游戏，一看就没有性生活。”  
“你可闭嘴吧，就像你有似的。”张佳乐把叶修推进房间里，手掌隔着一层衬衫不动声色揩油。  
“我有啊。”  
“自己撸的不算。”  
叶修撇撇嘴，做出不想跟处男一般见识的表情。  
06  
两个人在门口推推搡搡，惊动了隔壁老王，还有老王隔壁的老肖老喻老黄。  
“张佳乐干嘛呢？”隔壁老王隔壁的老肖隔壁的老方警惕的瞪着张佳乐。  
“老处男有点寂寞。”叶修还好死不死煽风点火。  
“你妹！”张佳乐已经数不清这是他今天第几次大吼，“叶修你别凭空污人清白，我们玩游戏，游戏！折手指听过吧？”  
张佳乐看向众人。  
喻文州笑眯眯：“听说过，领队要来么？反正停电也打不了游戏。”  
折手指，这不是变相真心话么？某不愿透露姓名的鱼先生表示必须不能错过。  
07  
于是在这个燥热躁动的晚上，国家队队员们把他们的领队推坐到床上……然后一起来玩小游戏。  
08  
打头阵的是张佳乐。  
老处男踌躇了一会儿，提了一个毫无新意的事情。  
“有喜欢的人。”  
然后张佳乐眼睁睁看着参与游戏的十二个国家队宅男除了他之外都断掉了一根手指。  
09  
虽然问题老套，但结局却意外的有意思。  
王杰希看着叶修蜷曲起的拇指，大眼一眯觉得事情并不简单。  
他抢了黄少天的话，第二个开口。  
“喜欢的人在现场。”  
这次除了叶修和提问的王杰希之外，所有人又断掉了一根手指。叶修得意的晃晃自己还剩下四根的手。  
喜欢的人不在场？难不成是唐柔？或者苏沐橙？王杰希升起一股危机感，大眼都给眯对称了。  
10  
“我靠老王，你有种，你居然敢抢我的话说。再说你们是不是傻？干嘛同室操戈啊，你看叶修还剩四根呢我们都剩仨。还想不想送老叶出局玩真心话大冒险啊？”  
“来来来我先来个示范，在网吧刷过流离之地副本记录。”黄少天得意洋洋。  
“蓝雨什么时候有第二个心脏了？”叶修咂咂嘴，自觉再断掉一根，和在场大多数人保持同一水平线。  
11  
有了示范之后，集火叶不修的活动进行的顺利了许多。  
方锐说，战队在杭州。  
孙翔说，当过嘉世队长。  
接连两下把叶修削到一根手指。  
轮到叶修主场的时候，心脏撇撇嘴，说:“职业选手。”  
群攻效果拔群。  
12  
最后终结游戏的是周泽楷。  
“长的帅。”  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
孙翔看了看自己还剩三根的手指，率先折了一根。有了表率之后大家都相继蜷起手指，这份自信让人感动。  
方锐伸着还剩两根的手指在叶修面前猥琐的晃了晃。  
“断不断吧老叶？”  
“啧。”  
13  
“不就是想让我输吗？说吧，让我干什么？”  
在帅和惩罚之间，叶修选择了后者。  
“先说好，我选大冒险。”面对一堆别有企图的眼神，叶修觉得可能还是甩节操的大冒险比较稳妥。  
14  
无数问题被憋在了嘴里，他们可都没忘叶修最先断的那跟手指。  
众人还失望着，叶修已经顺手摸过旁边周泽楷的手机，打开小游戏app抽起惩罚来。  
［向你聊天窗口里面最新的那个人发信息：我想你了。］  
“这什么玩意儿，发这东西我人设都ooc了。”叶修念出惩罚，想换一个，却被黄少天按住了手。  
“别啊，我看这个挺好的。”  
黄少天一边说，一边暗搓搓背着手想给叶修发信息。  
不愧是联盟第一机会主义者。  
“少天，不能作弊哦。”喻文州笑眯眯的抽走了黄少天的手机。  
好像心脏更胜一筹。  
15  
“那我看看。”叶修在众人的监督下借手机登了qq。一看，乐了。  
“哈，老韩。”  
叶不修在众人目瞪口呆之时噼里啪啦打了一行字：那什么，我想你了。  
……  
领队你冷静，现在还没到两分钟，撤回还来得及。  
感觉有点玩脱了的国家队偷眼看叶修，却看到那人还在那傻乐。  
虎口拔毛，领队我敬你是条汉子。  
16  
不久之后，他们就会发现，真正玩脱的还在后面。  
17  
断手指之夜的第三天早上，叶修是生生被韩文清做醒的。  
这一切还要从前天晚上说起。

02  
那天，叶修给韩文清发完消息后就轰走了一群看热闹不嫌事大的国家队队员，众人虽然心里好奇霸图队长在收到这条消息之后会对叶修生吞还是活剥，奈何领队的威严不容挑衅，只好冒着热汗回到自己的房间。  
送走闹哄哄的国家队，叶修试探的开了开灯，没电，于是索性倒下一夜好眠。  
被送走的十一个没有性生活的大龄男青年们却在自己的床上辗转反侧。  
张佳乐躺在床上，手机屏幕在他脸上照出绿莹莹的光。他戳开职业联盟群，顺着群成员列表一个一个看下去。  
李轩，肖时钦，喻文州……国家队的不可能，老叶喜欢的人不在队里。  
高英杰，乔一帆，邱非，卢瀚文……不可能，老叶应该不会啃这么嫩的草。  
魏琛，吴雪峰，方士谦……不可能吧，老叶啃这么老的草也不怕咯牙。  
最后张佳乐的手指停在一个名字上面，犹豫了一会儿之后戳了下去。  
再睡一夏，孙哲平。

03  
张佳乐越想越觉得可疑。  
年龄和自己一样，和老叶很般配；长相也就比自己差了点，和老叶算是般配；荣耀技术很好，还不在国家队。  
张佳乐突然想起孙哲平提兴欣打挑战赛的事，越想越觉得自己的猜想靠谱。好啊孙哲平，一声不吭退役之后连老搭档都找不到，叶修手一勾就复出了。  
没想到你是这样的孙哲平。张佳乐想着，冲着一把重剑的头像就戳了下去。

04  
百花缭乱：在不在？  
百花缭乱：问你个事。  
再睡一下：在，有事？苏黎世现在这都要十二点了吧，你明天不用打比赛的？  
百花缭乱：小组赛结束了，叶修给我们放了两天假。  
百花缭乱：这不重要，我睡不着。  
再睡一夏：说。  
再睡一夏：我不负责午夜陪聊。  
百花缭乱：……就是想问问你当初为什么突然加入兴欣打挑战赛。  
再睡一夏：想复出就复出了呗，这不是叶修来求我么。/贱笑  
百花缭乱：你喜欢叶修？  
再睡一夏：是啊，有问题？  
张佳乐蓦的觉得自己的护眼屏幕绿的有些刺眼。  
百花缭乱：追到了？  
再睡一夏：……还没有。我说张佳乐，大半夜的不睡觉怎么开始问这种问题。  
再睡一夏：我靠，你不会喜欢我吧。你有什么话冲我来，别在世邀赛上给叶修搞事啊，他什么也不知道。/惊恐/惊恐

05  
#我最好的朋友兼搭档和我喜欢上了同一个人#  
#他还问我是不是喜欢他#  
#真想敲开他的脑壳看看里面装的是什么东西#  
#为什么我的眼前一片绿#

06  
放下这厢大龄男青年的秘密心事不提，那厢叶修睡醒，优哉游哉开了电脑，首先被qq跳动的消息闪了一下。  
老韩：怎么了？  
老韩：不舒服了，胃疼了？  
老韩：吃药了么？怎么不说话？  
老韩：[图片][图片]今天晚上到。

07  
#如果现在告诉老韩这是他游戏输了会不会被家暴#  
#开玩笑我叶修还没怕过谁#  
君莫笑：就是想你了呗，很多种意义上的想。  
问：请大家理性讨论叶修明天下不来床的可能性。

08  
韩文清下飞机的时候已经是苏黎世的凌晨，他刚开机就收到了叶修的消息，看了一眼之后使劲攥了攥手机，快步拉开出租车门报了个地名。  
出租车司机从后视镜里不停的打量这个高大的东方男人，这人脸上又是严肃又是无奈的表情实在太有震慑力。  
韩文清上飞机前找冯主席要到了叶修的房间号，提着简单的行李就摸到了门口。  
韩文清身高腿长，稍稍一抬手就摸到了酒店的门框。他顺着门框的横梁摸了一遍，果然在上面找到了一张房卡。  
韩文清拿下房卡，滴一声刷开了叶修的房门，总是严肃下垂着的嘴角微微拉出了一条弧度。  
这是他和叶修之间的小秘密，两个人在第四赛季搞在了一起，当时霸图和嘉世粉丝之间的矛盾已经非常明显，两个队长之间的关系自然得藏着掖着。  
人在眼前，血气方刚，干柴烈火，但办事还得藏着掖着，端着装着。  
最后还是叶修提议说，哎老韩，房卡我放酒店门框上了，晚上没人了来打荣耀呗。  
然后两个人自然而然就打到了床上。  
直到现在，房卡这事简直就是两个人之间心照不宣的小情趣。韩文清轻轻走到床边，低下头看了看睡的正熟的叶修，嘴唇在他额头上轻轻碰了碰。

09  
韩文清在浴室里快速冲了个澡，赤裸着上身钻进了叶修的被窝，看了看表已经是凌晨四点钟。由于时差问题，他毫无睡意，把叶修按在怀里，一点一点按压抚摸着对方的后颈。  
“老韩？老韩……”叶修睡的迷迷糊糊。  
向荣耀女神发誓，韩文清本来不想做个禽兽，但爱人在怀，睡颜又乖又软还叫着你的名字在怀里蹭来蹭去，霸图真男人决定要对某个不听话乱撩拨人的领队实施惩罚。  
叶修醒过来的时候鼻尖蹭着韩文清的下巴，被身上的人握着腰狠狠钉在床上。  
“唔……老韩？你怎么来了？”叶修还睡的迷迷糊糊，好死不死的抬起大腿蹭对方的腰侧。叶修侧着头闭着眼，半边脸陷在柔软的枕头里发出暧昧的喘息，耳尖有点泛红。  
“不是你发的消息放的备用房卡？你说我干什么来了？”  
韩文清捏住叶修的下巴把他的脸摆正逗他，叶修懒洋洋抬起眼，眼角水光隐约可见。  
“知道了就动一动。”叶修轻轻踹韩文清的大腿，张嘴吮吸他的喉结。

10  
直到向来最恋床的孙翔都出现在酒店的餐厅里时，国家队众人还没有等到他们的领队来吃早饭。  
“老叶呢老叶呢？不会赖床了吧？我们要不要去叫叫他啊队长，这个任务要不然交给我吧。”黄少天嘴里叼着一块面包说道。  
“先吃完饭少天，一会我们一起去吧。”心脏当然不能把这种叫//床福利全部留给别人。  
“我也去。”张新杰拿纸巾擦擦嘴角，心脏二号自然也不能将机会拱手让人。  
有了张新杰带头，剩下的人也不遑多让。不多时，大家就聚集在了叶领队门口。  
“领队？”喻文州作为队长首当其冲，他轻轻敲了几下门，听到门里面有窸窸窣窣的声音。  
叶修打着哈欠走了出来，把众人看的一愣。  
没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑？任是处男也嗅的出这股浓浓的事后气息。  
更让人吃惊的是叶修身后出现的人。

11  
“队长。”张新杰推推眼镜，没继续说话，但眼神显然是在询问这是什么情况。  
韩文清黑着脸也不说话，他对叶修随随便便披着睡袍就出来开门的行为非常不满。难道每天他就是这样被一群人叫起床的么？  
叶修需要管教。韩文清得出结论。  
叶修看着脸黑的韩文清，没忍住笑了笑。他握起对方垂在身侧的右手抬起来，让他四指攥拳只留一根食指竖着。  
“喜欢的人在现场。”叶修眨了眨眼说。  
然后他轻轻把韩文清手指弯曲形成拳状，用略小的手掌半包住。

12  
韩文清突然想起叶修刚刚夹着他的时候说的话。  
“归剑入鞘，归拳入套，我的拳皇大大。”  
——————————end————————


End file.
